vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136195-why-is-it-so-hard-for-them-to-understand
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What an angel. :) | |} ---- ---- A cupcaking angel. | |} ---- ---- I would bet when you get back in you are no in the cave you are in the main instance | |} ---- ---- ---- Unless it is this simple and they just don't know how to fix it... Nobody ever considers that the devs could actually be incompetent. | |} ---- ---- First mistake. You posted your(or a) pic. Second... Come the hell on. If it was really that simple, it would have been handled already. I love how everyone assumes the dev team(graduates in their field I'm pretty certain) have no idea what they are doing. While it is frustrating I'm fairly damn certain they've tried this route already. If they weren't that smart... This game would not possibly exist because creating the world they have takes quite a bit more brainpower than simply creating a new instanced zone. | |} ---- ---- You don't get a game this far on incompetence. | |} ---- You don't have a single clue on how software programming works, do you? | |} ---- It's really simple to understand when you decide to not only not bother learning how it works in the first place but deny that you did. Then EVERYTHING you say must be true. Edited October 3, 2015 by SlimShazbot | |} ---- How far? The game is unplayable since, ya know, infinite loading screen. | |} ---- ---- Just like how people think they're internet lawyers when they know next to nothing about laws? Edited October 3, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- Precisely. Because if you refuse to admit you know nothing, you MUST know everything. Edited October 3, 2015 by SlimShazbot | |} ---- ---- Those look grub..now i got a sweet tooth.. | |} ---- ---- It obviously ran for a year. That's pretty far, cupcake. | |} ---- That's bogus, and the Devs know it. If it were something like that then we wouldn't repeatedly have the loop going on, AND it would have already been fixed. At this point the Devs and the rest of the team are grasping at straws, so they'll tell us anything at this point. I sat there and hit that enter button thirty to forty times in the course of two hours and never once made it past the loading screen, on the new pve server no less. You cannot tell me that all those attempts were because my character did not load in properly, on a new server, that is completely dead. Or rather, you can, but I'm not gonna believe a word you say. Edited October 3, 2015 by Memory Mirror | |} ---- Many people said the same thing a year ago. Many were like you then they themselves started making posts like " Ok Carbine what gives ". I know how you feel though its ok maybe Monday or next Friday they will find the issue or maybe next month I just hope they find it :) . For the rest I will leave you with this jewel dont mind looking at the date it was created. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjxLml-4_MM | |} ---- I was in the cave I was originally in after i got booted off and then finally ended up back in. | |} ---- This is the greatest thing I have ever read on here. | |} ---- What!? What?! It's demons is it? I knew it. They shouldn't rely on demons, demons are notoriously unreliable and untrustworthy. | |} ---- If you ask a computer how many cupcakes people would get if i had 0 cupcakes to share and 0 people to share them with, the computer would rather die than answer your question, literally. Software is complex, You cant apply high level solutions directly. If solutions were easily, don't you think they would be applied on the spot? Edited October 3, 2015 by Mellkor | |} ---- But I know enough about internet law to get by.... | |} ----